


Xiāng Féng

by Solitary Stargazer (trinhle130797)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhle130797/pseuds/Solitary%20Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiāng Féng (相逢): To meet by chance.</p><p>Their first meeting was purely by chance.<br/>By their second, he was enraptured.<br/>By their third, there was nobody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> This is my first time posting any fiction at all :)) SEVENTEEN what have you done to my life.  
> I really tried my best to use the historical clues I found to place the setting in roughly Joseon period of Korea, but I know there are bound to be inaccuracies somewhere. Please let me know and I will try my best to fix it.  
> Finally, thank you so much for reading this. Please leave a comment/review because I would really like to hear from you how I did XD

**His Young Highness** , Choi Seung Cheol is suffering from this terrible  _ennui_.

Born as the only other son between His Majesty, the previous King, and the **Queen Dowager** , Choi Seung Cheol has lacked for nothing. Being a **Grand Prince** meant that he was above the other Princes in station, and the fact that his elder brother, now the current King, and he, have always been favoured by their Father, meant that he was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted. He's not in line for the throne, which means he doesn't need to have a harem full of women and men pawing at him night and day. His parents and older brother love him anyway, so they'll never force his hand into marriage. All in all, His Young Highness is living a pretty damn good life.

That doesn't mean he's a lazy person, though. He might not be an out-of-this-world genius, but he's quite decent all-round. He knows enough martial arts to defend himself (secretly his Brother thinks he does martial arts to keep fit to get girls), he was tutored properly as a Prince and so is articulate and knowledgeable enough (secretly his Brother thinks he learns poetry to get girls also), he behaves properly, converses properly, and knows how to play the **gayageum** properly. To sum it up, Choi Seung Cheol learns what he needed to learn, and not a percent more. The Grand Prince does not seem to have passion for any of the aforementioned fields. He knows just enough to get by. 

Imagine for one moment, being someone who was born with a silver spoon in their mouth, who has never have to work hard for anything, and who has never strongly want to possess anything. At first, life may seem very pleasant. But when one does not have to work hard for something, then one will never feel motivated or determined at all. And a life without motivation or drive or purpose or attachment, is a bland one indeed.

* * *

His Highness Choi Seung Cheol is in desperate need of good entertainment. Or excitement. Or  _something_  that will spice up his life. Something that is NOT paperwork from the court officials petitioning for him to be married so that " _the Royal Family's prestigious bloodline may become more abundant_ " or some crap like that. Seung Cheol knows that is a code for  **we have a bunch of daughters who are of marriable age and where better to go than to a Grand Prince who does not have any wife**? As if they don't give him enough of a headache already by constantly "gifting" him with men and women. The Prince can, and did turn most of them down, but no matter how much freedom he has, these "gifts" are some of the only things he has to consider carefully. If the men and women are from high-ranking court officials, turning them down basically means slapping the officials in the face, so to his chagrin, at a rate of 1 to 2 at a time, His Young Highness Choi Seung Cheol finds his household accumulating one **concubine** after another. 

His Young Highness Choi Seung Cheol hates it. The Grand Prince despises the idea of men and women selling each other out to be noticed by him even more than he hates getting married. Thus, even though the concubines keep coming, he has never once slept with any of them. Heck, he hasn't looked at any of them at all! Should he ever need to relieve himself, the Prince disguises himself and meet up with a **Gisaeng**. He is not a permament patron, and rarely ever summons one anyhow.

* * *

His Young Highness the Grand Prince is especially frustrated this evening.

He has just fought with the **Chamui** (Secretary) of **Gongjo** (Ministry of Works) because apparently the imbecile could not see how implementing the new cultivar of rice can massively increase the annual yield and thus the State Reserve. One of his sisters, a **Princess**  (Ongju) is about to be married off, and his Mother, the Queen Dowager, wants him to be a part of the procession that will escort her to another country. The Prince really does not fancy doing that. On top of that, his usual Gisaeng has just passed away due to a serious case of pneumonia, right when he wants to see her. All-in-all, today has not been a good day for Choi Seung Cheol.

Perhaps it is exactly that which has prompted him to do something he has never done before. When Han, the  **Naegwan** (eunuch), asked him if he wanted to spend the night with any concubines, the Grand Prince impulsively said yes. The response clearly surprised Han, for his head jerked up and his eyes opened wide, then, remembering his place, the Naegwan immediately bowed and queried if His Highness knows which concubine would he like to spend the night with. Seung Cheol hesitated, then told Han to bring the list of concubines over. 

His eyes roamed over the list of names, almost indifferently, until they settled on one in particular.  _Yoon Jeong Han, male, 23 years old, entered the Residence 6 months ago, currently residing in the North Wing Pavilion, gifted by **Buwongun** Yoo Jin Young - __**Hojo** 's (Ministry of Taxation)  **Panseo**_ _, the **Queen Consort** 's Father. _

The Prince told Han "Yoon Jeong Han", to which the Naegwan affirmed. And so with a flimsy lantern and an entourage following him, Choi Seung Cheol walked across the hallways to the Pavilion to spend the night.

* * *

Deep, dark night like the stream of ebony hair loosely tied by a silk band. The Moon, smooth and milky, like the flawless skin on his face. Winds that caress the thin silk curtains like they caress the sleeves of his hanbok. Elegant fingers that pluck the  **Guzheng** expertly, and large brown, soul-searching eyes that were framed by the longest lashes.

 _Yoon Jeong Han is stunning_ is the only thought in the Prince's mind the moment he laid his eyes on the concubine. The world seems to stop for a moment, then refocuses on the beauty that is in front of him. 

"Yoon Jeong Han greets His Highness" a soft voice intones "It is this concubine's honour to have His Highness here for the night" 

Then, Choi Seung Cheol knows, he was enraptured.

* * *

  1. **Grand Prince**  (daegun): the son of the King and the Queen Consort. Addressed as  **His Young Highness**  before marriage.
  2. **Queen Dowager**  (daebi): the current King's Mother.
  3. **Gayageum** : traditional Korean string instrument
  4. **Gisaeng** : ancient Korean caste of women that performed sexual labour. Are artists more than prostitutes and are well-versed in literature and music.
  5. **Gongjo** : one of Joseon Korea's Six Ministries. Modeled after Chinese's Three Departments and Six Ministries. Chief executive body. Includes:  **Ijo**  (Ministry of Personnel) - _appointment of officials_ ;  **Hojo**  (Ministry of Taxation) - _taxation and finances_ ; **Yejo**  (Ministry of Rights) - _rituals, culture and diplomacy_ ;  **Byeongjo**  (Ministry of Defense) - _military affairs_ ;  **Hyeongjo**  (Ministry of Justice) - _administration of laws and punishments_ ; and  **Gongjo**  (Ministry of Works) - _industry, public works, manufacturing and mining_.
  6. **Panseo** : Ministry Head (Minister) -  **Champan** : Deputy-Minister -  **Chamui** : Secretary. These are known as the  **Dangsanggwan**. 
  7. **Naegwan** : one of the two types of  **Naesi**  (eunuch). Common official naesi. The other type is  **Sangseon**  (Chief of Naesi). Under the jurisdiction of the  **Department of Naesi**.
  8. **Buwongun**  (Grand Internal Prince): Queen Consort's Father
  9. **Queen Consort**  (wangbi): the King's wife.
  10. **Princess**  (Ongju): the daughter of a King and a concubine.
  11. **Guzheng** : Chinese pluck-zither. Ancestor of  **gayageum**.
  12. **Concubine** : a mistress (without proper nuptial ceremonies). There is usually only one wife, but a man is allowed to have as many mistresses as he can afford. I've made it so that male concubines is also the norm. In ancient Korea this was not the case.
  13. Jeong Han and Seung Cheol are both 21 (23 Korean age)




	2. Desire (欲望)

Recap

_His Young Highess Choi Seung Cheol is a Grand Prince that has lacked for nothing during his 23 years. Born to one of the highest positions in the whole nation, he is an indifferent man who disdains the trivial cat fight between women and men vying for his attention. One day, out of boredom, the Grand Prince decides to spend his night at the North Wing Pavilion with Yoon Jeong Han, one of the male concubines gifted by the Buwongun. What started out as mere curiosity soon became very serious when Seung Cheol finds himself enraptured by the sheer beauty of the male in front of him._

* * *

"Stand and be seated" The Grand Prince murmurs, his eyes fixated the concubine.

"Thank you, Your Highness" Jeong Han replies. After both are seated, there are servants who immediately prepare fresh tea, then, following the Naegwan's cue, immediately bow out, leaving the couple alone inside the sitting area.

"Yoon Jeong Han, is it? Why are you here?" The Prince asks, interested. The male in front of him does not seem like the Gisaeng type, people whose every breath is imbued with vicissitudes of life in the Red Light district. No, Jeong Han exudes the air and poise of a well-educated and knowledgeable individual. Which makes it very strange for him to be a concubine.

* * *

To this, Jeong Han has not a clue how to answer without offending the Prince. The man sitting in front of him is everything he wanted to be: someone who can contribute to his Emperor and can walk on the street with his head held up high. Being the second son of a merchant with his mistress, Jeong Han has no right to inherit the family business, not when his father has 2 sons with his wife, whom he deems very business-minded. Yoon Hae Sung, who is a successful salt merchant under the wing of Hojo's Panseo, has no need of an unfavoured mistress' son whose only interest lies in  **Four Books and Five Classics**. When asked by the Panseo about any eligible male or female in the family as a concubine, he was only too glad to offer his own son that is of no value to him, leaving his beautiful, precious daughter whom he believes will marry well and bring back powerful alliances for the family. And so he offered his son, not knowing, or maybe not caring, that he is killing off his son's only dream: to be able to take part in the  **Gwageo** (State Official Examination), and to be recognized by his father. 

Yoon Jeong Han could still remember the feeling when he was told of the decision. It felt as if something shattered within him. The tiny corner in his heart that still stubbornly clung to the belief that his father cared about him, if only a little bit, died then. The child in him that still stubbornly clinged to the hope that his father will one day acknowledge him, if only a little bit...that child grew up. It was a moment of truth, then. To face the reality that his mother can do nothing for him, and his father will do nothing for him. Yoon Jeong Han was on his own. The last vestige of his innocence was shed gradually during the past 6 months he was in the Residence. So whereas the Yoon Jeong Han six months ago may have offered his real thoughts, the Yoon Jeong Han tonight is careful with what he can say.

* * *

"My father is one of the Panseo's subordinates, Your Highness. I was one of the...candidates, and was chosen" The male replied a little hesitantly, which doesn't go unnoticed by Seung Cheol. To the Prince, it was obvious that Jeong Han had not wanted to be a concubine, and that he probably had his own dreams and ambition which he wanted to fulfill. 

Sensing that the topic was a sensitive one that the male might not want to elaborate, the Grand Prince moves on. Remembering the beautiful guzheng sounds before he came in, Seung Cheol asks:

"Will you play the guzheng for me again? You are a very talented musician"

Relieved that the Prince has steered the conversation away from the uncomfortable topic, the concubine voices his assent.

"It is my honour, Your Highness. Please forgive me if my playing is sub-par" 

They say that a person is most beautiful when they are concentrating. And so beautiful is Jeong Han, that the Prince cannot take his eyes away from the elegant figure next to the instrument. Marveling at the image in front of him, Seung Cheol suddenly wonders how those chocolate-coloured eyes would look at him when aroused? Those slim fingers plucking away on the Guzheng, how would they feel on his body? That voice, so soft and poised, how would it sound whispering his name? And God, that white skin, Seung Cheol wants to leave marks on that skin, like rose petals on snow, like cherry blossoms blooming on the concubine's body. He wants. He WANTS.

And so, perhaps for the first time, the Grand Prince Choi Seung Cheol, the same man who is indifferent, even to his own sexual needs, finds himself viscerally desiring someone. Like floodgates that are opened, like a dam that has cracked, like curtains that are unveiled, now that he has felt it, there's no going back.

* * *

"Your Highness" No response.

"Your Highness" Jeong Han tries again, very nonplussed. The male has no idea why the Prince isn't responding to him...

"Your Highness!!" The Prince's body jolts, and the man shoots up from his chair.

"Uh...Great musicianship...Jeong Han...it was...beautiful...uh..moving...uh....Han! Award the concubine! IjustrememberedIhavesomethingtodosogoodnight! Han! Return to the Master Pavilion!" Then His Highness proceeds to stride (cough _run_ cough) out of the room, ears suspiciously red, leaving the male concubine very confused, and somewhat relieved.

"I thought he was going to spend the night..."

* * *

After "striding" like his life depends on it, the Prince was back at his own master chamber. He slumps down on a chair, head in hands.

"Oh God, oh God, you stupid! What were you doing, behaving like that? Now Jeong Han is going to think you're an idiot! Oh God, how did this happen?" 

"He was so close to me, though. His lips were very red. I wonder how it might feel to...STOP STOP STOP!!! Am I sick or something? Urgh, maybe I'm better off just going to bed. The stupid fight with the Chamui today must have taken its toll on me..."

* * *

And so, that is how His Young Highness and his male concubine passes the first night. The Prince, who spent what seems like a lifetime daydreaming about his concubine, will dream a very "vivid" dream tonight, while the person in his dreams, is completely oblivious to our Prince's "beastly" thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> How was it, guys? I'm really sorry if this feels a bit filler-ish, but I wanted to establish the dynamic between the two protagonists. 
> 
> The Prince is a gentlemanly, albeit a bit indifferent, man, and for him to have such fantasy, and such strong desire for someone, especially at the first meeting, is something that he has never experienced before XD Of course he couldn't remember a single thing from the performance, he was too busy fantasizing XD That flustered him, and so our man fled the "crime scene" in a reall funny, unbecoming manner. 
> 
> The Prince isn't going to be a jerk or anything, I love Seung Cheol too much to make him a jerk. Guaranteed there's no angst in this one, and no vapid, mean females getting between them like in K-dramas, as in, the Prince will NOT leave our Jeong Han for another woman. 
> 
> As for Jeong Han, please understand that he is in a transitional state, going from dreaming to be a gentleman in court, to accepting that his life is now basically dependent of a man, so he may seem a bit stand-offish at first, but you will see how he changes one he's in love. 
> 
> Please leave comments on what you think of the chapter, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!


	3. Pride (傲骨)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm baaaacccckkkk!!!
> 
> I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner~~~ My midterms just killed me...I swear sometimes I'm not sure why I even took Chemistry...I feel like a masochist - getting hit and liking it lol. Aaanyway, after the midterms, I sorta had a me me me time and read a bunch of other yaoi stories ORZ ....
> 
> I'm back now, though, and I'll try to update my other 2 stories as well :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 

It's been one whole month since His Young Highness Choi Seng Cheol first set his eyes on his concubine, Yoon Jeong Han.

Almost as if under a charm, every thing about his concubine brings his blood to a boil: from his beautiful slender hands that pluck away at the Guzheng, to his soft voice that feels like a caress on Seung Cheol's body. From his lithe, svelte gait that cinches at the hips, where Seung Cheol wants to leave marks the shape of his hands when he drives into Jeong Han, to the collar bone beneath that pale skin - so pale you can almost see the veins running under, Seung Cheol wants to bite, to suck, to mark the skin, to break the veins, to make sure that everyone who even so much as look at his concubine, fully realize that the male belongs to him and him alone.

But, as beautiful as Jeong Han is, his beauty alone is not what drives Seung Cheol up the wall in desire,the daegun has seen males more beautiful. It's his wisdom. His intelligence. His knowledge. His passion whenever he talks of reformation in  **Hojo** , of lowering taxes and agricultural policies. His understanding of literature and  **Confucianism** , every character written showing the years of hard work and the personality if their writer (*). This. All of this, just kills Seung Cheol. Here is a person that is not his inferior. Here is someone that understands him. Here is someone that will match him blow for blow, strike for strike. That exhilaration whenever they have a particularly heated debate on Foreign Policies, or any other topic, excites him, arouses him. His mind recognizes its equal, and rejoices in every spar of intelligence, and his body, the male species that it is, seeks to dominate, to subvert, to make the other male surrender. To mate.

* * *

For a month, every day without fail, the Grand Prince would visit the North Wing Pavilion. He would summon the concubine to **mieumsang** , he would stop by after the court sessions for afternoon meals, and he would have his evening **sura**  there, and stay long after, until the moon is high on the sky. But he would never stay for the night. He can sense that Han, his naegwan, is confused. Everyone in the residence is confused. If the Grand Prince is not bedding his concubine, then the male should be falling out of favour, but gifts keep coming every day, and except for no intercourse, His Young Highness spends most of his time with Jeong Han. To be able to discuss politics with your Lord Husband in a time where wives and concubines virtually has no saying outside of family business, is a sign of how favoured the concubine is. Yet no bedding.

Truthfully, even Seung Cheol himself is frustrated. He desperately desires Jeong Han. His whole body heats up whenever he thinks of having intercourse with the other male: to tease that slim body until it flushes pink from arousal, to sheath himself inside that wet, tight heat until they can't be told apart, to invade that beautiful mouth and make it moan out the sounds that only Seung Cheol can hear - his name. To be truthful, after every night, Seung Cheol and his hands has become best friends. That's how sexually frustrated he is.

He wants to brutally possess Jeong Han. He wants to act upon his fantasies, to taint the other male with his sexual carnality until his scent is painted on Jeong Han. But, there are times when they are together, when he envisions himself with a scroll in his hands and his head on Jeong Han's lap, and they do nothing but talk away, soft and quiet, or in the night, the concubine is in his arms, and they entwine each other, and do nothing but fall asleep to the other person' heartbeat. And that scares the daegun. That  _tendre_. That his visions of life with Jeong Han fulfills him in a way even his carnal fantasies cannot. That he could feel this happy thinking about doing mundane things with someone. Because despite his seemingly friendly appearance, he has never developed any tenderness for any of his partners, regardless of how his partners may feel about him. Business is business. He pays them, and they give him his relief. 

So the Grand Prince Choi Seung Cheol's hardy heart has finally fluttered for someone, which scares the hell out of him. No matter his attempt to flush out the feelings, every meeting has him ending up falling even deeper. There are times when he entertains the thought of just forcefully taking Jeong Han, but always gives at the last minute because he can see one thing in the other male's eyes: Pride. The pride of a male not wanting to submit to another male, the pride of an intellect who still agonizes over his lost opportunities to make a difference in his country, and the pride, broken, mixed with bitter acceptance, that knows he can never change a thing. Like a bird whose wings are crippled, Jeong Cheol awaits his fate every night, eyes filled with apprehension, and every night without fail, His Young Highness can't bring himself to act when he looks into those eyes. Seung Cheol knows that the male will submit if forced to, but whatever they have will always be tinged with this bitter forcefulness, and cannot blossom into the relationship that it can be.

And so he waits, waits until Jeong Cheol can be more comfortable with him, waits until his feelings are returned. Even though there are times when he is going insane from desire, and there are times when he is scared by the sheer scope of his feelings for the concubine, he waits. Because love is a battlefield, and victory will come to those who learn how to be patient.

* * *

Yoon Jeong Han knows the Grand Prince wants him.

His eyes that sometimes linger for too long on his lips, or his hands that sometimes caresses his nape, but most of all, his gaze that seems hell bent on unraveling Jeong Han, on tearing him apart and possessing him.

Because beneath that facade of cool calmness and tranquility and sharp intellect, is a man possessed, a parched traveller who sees an oasis in the middle of a desert. The animal that will devour him if given a chance.

But beneath that cool facade, is also a man who recognizes him as an equal, who respects him as an individual, and whose tender looks sometimes makes him feel like his face is on fire, that sends tingles through his spine, that makes him feel like his skin is too tight.

Choi Seung Cheol makes him feel like a life with another man could be a lot better than what he had envisioned for himself. A life not just as another pretty faceless thing inside a harem, but a life with someone who cherishes him as an equal and respects his opinion. 

But he is scared.

Because even though sometimes he feels like he has accepted his lot in life, the intellect and the student in him rages against the cage, hurt and and angry. Hurt that his family, despite knowing his dreams of participating in the Gwageo, would sell their own son, sell his dreams, for a mere trading deal. Angry that his worth as a human, what's he been so proud of - his intelligence - is useless. What man needs a sharp-witted concubine? He is lost, because every thing that used to define him and his ideals, is crippled. The very quintessential part of his identity, is stripped away from him, and he is thrown into a strange world full of people who tell him he needs to give up the very part that made him who he was. 

Because Yoon Jeong Han is lost. In this world he knows not how to please a man, or how to be coquettish, or how to only think of things that every one else seems to care: household work, the daegun's favour, clothings and ornaments. The man that he was barked at the mere thought of it, but the man that he is knows he can't only concern himself with worldly matters anymore. Time has changed, and he needs to adapt, or perish.  _Just a little while longer_ , he keeps telling himself, _let me be who I want to be for the last time, just a little while longer_. So despite how his heart sometimes flutters when he looks at the Grand Prince, mostly he is relieved every time the man left without staying the night. The apprehension that builds up every night, always turns into relief, and gratuity, and guilt. Jeong Han tries to be nicer to the Prince during other times, such as playing the Guzheng for him when he is asked to do so, and conversing with him sincerely during their talks. Day by day, it's easier, he thinks, to truly appreciate the man in front of him, whom he genuinely respects and admire. Sometimes, even the thoughts of physical touch is not so repulsive like when he first stepped foot inside the Residence anymore.

Sometimes, his heart skips just a beat when Choi Seung Cheol looks at him...

* * *

His Young Highness Choi Seung Cheol and the concubine Yoon Jeong Han is having their afternoon meal together at the Lotus Pavilion today.

Means together is always a simple affair for them. The Prince is not a fussy man, and prefers his meal simple, whereas due to his frail body, Jeong Han favours lightly seasoned, unelaborate dishes.

"Have some  **jeonbokjuk** , my brother sent in some fresh abalones today. They are good for you" The Prince scoops some into Jeong Han's bowl.

"I heard that you have missed the taste of  **chwinamul kimchi** , a fresh batch was fermented not too long ago. Take some back to your Pavilion"

"Thank you, Your Highness"

"None needed, as long as you are happy"

After the meal, they take a stroll together in the Garden. Almost shyly, halfway through, Jeong Han holds on to the sleeve of the daegun's hanbok. Smiling gently, the Grand Prince takes his concubine's hand and entwine their hands together, and keeps walking.

Just as they were crosssing the bridge over the Lotus pond to return to the Pavilion, Jeong Han says:

"Look, the white lotuses have bloomed"

And they have. White petals like the purest of milk surrounding a bud as golden as the Sun. They bloom on top of green leaves, amidst the pond, their scent, so elegant and delicate, floats in the air, awaking the senses.

Beautiful.

 _Like Jeong Han_ , Seung Cheol thinks, and he replies:

"素蘤多蒙别豔欺，

此花端合在瑶池。

无情有恨何人见，

有晓风清欲堕时。"

* * *

(Rough translation - Guys I don't know Chinese, if I screw it up, please correct me. No flames please!

_A plain flower, so overshadowed by other vibrant ones,_

_A flower so elegant, it should only belong to the **Jade Pool**._

_Exiled to this ruthless mortal world, where its sorrows and longings go unseen,_

_With only the wilting moon and the early winds as companions when it perishes._

" **White Lotus** " by  **Lu Guimeng**  )

* * *

"I won't let you perish, Jeong Han. You will always have me"

Jeong Han's eyes have turned red during the poem, and when Seung Cheol turns around and notices he is on the verge of crying, the Grand Prince panics.

"Wa..wait, please don't cry. I am really horrible at comforting people. I thought you were supposed to appreciate the poem, not cry. Hell, my brother is going to pay for this"

It turns out that after an extensive consultation session with his brother, the King, Seung Cheol was advised to impress the concubine by showcasing his impressive poetry skills, which backfired on him because now he does not know where he went wrong.

"No, Your Highness, this concubine apologizes. This concubine was just very touched by your poem. Thank you, Your Highness"

Seung Cheol, breathing a big sigh of relief,  _he's not unhappy thank God_ , regains his composure and imperiously demands

"I give you the permission to call me by my name. Stop with all the 'Your Highness' "

"But, Your Higness, it is not proper"

"My word is the law here. Do not oppose. Do it" - in a "Princely" voice, Seung Cheol orders.

"Yes, Your..." Jeong Han is glared at "I mean, Seu..Seung Cheol"

"Excellent. I must get going. Go and rest, maybe take a nap. I know you are tired."

Then Jeong Han feels the slightest of touch upon his forehead. Eyes widening, he looks up to the dark eyes above him.  _His ears are red. My face feels hot. He just...kissed me?_

Seung Cheol looks down to the mocha eyes below.  _His face is red. My ears feel hot. His cheeks are so flushed. How would it feel to kiss...ARGH Stop it you!_

Dark eyes shy away. Coughing furiously, the Grand Prince turns around and leaves, but not before taking off his outer robe and putting it on the concubine.

"It is chilly outside, stay warm."

Then he leaves, ears as red as Jeong Han's face. The servants giggling behind his back.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, malicious eyes were watching their every move. Eyes burning in jealousy. The individual is dressed in ornate clothings befitting of a concubine. Long embellished fingernails almost tearing the silk handkerchief apart - clamping it so tightly.

"Yoon Jeong Han, you whore. Just you wait, your happy days will not last. One way or another, I am going to end your miserable existence..."

* * *

**Notes:**

  1. (*): During this AU Joseon Dynasty, Hanja is used as the primary intellectual language, with most of books and scrolls written in this form. As you know, Chinese are character-based, and they say that after a long period of practicing penmanship, one's handwriting (character strokes) showcases their personality as an individuals. This is also why great Chinese men's handwriting is so coveted. With many different writing style, even a character can be a work of art unto themselves.
  2. **Joseon Wangjo Gungjung yori**  (Korean royal court cuisine): was the style of cookery withing Korean cuisine traditionally consumed at the court of the Joseon Dynasty. Food was very important, with various positions within the  **Six Ministries**  (Yukjo) and within the servant caste created to cater to the Royal family cuisine. In general, there were 5 meals a day: a  **mieumsang**  ( _an early breakfast with simple dishes such as **juk**  (rice porridge) and side dishes like kimchi_), two  **sura**  ( _main meals of the day - breakfast at around 10 and dinner at around 6 or 7 - served very elaborately with two types of rice, two types of soup, two types of stew ( **jjigae** ), one dish of meat stew ( **jjim** ), onw dish of  **jeongol**  (meat or vegetable casserole), three types of kimchi, three types of  **jang**  and twelve side dishes ( **cheop** )_) and an afternoon and after dinner meal consisting of lighter fares.
  3. **Jeonbokjuk** : a variety of  **juk**  (rice porridge), made with abalones and white rice. Abalones were a high quality ingredient in Korean cuisine and were often presented as gifts for the King (in here the King gave Seung Cheol some). The porridge is a delicacy and very nutritious, good for digestive system, especially for the elders and the ill.

* * *

                                                                                                                     (By by ~Nisa at Flickr - http://flickr.com/photos/uchu75/2719163827/, CC BY-SA 2.0, https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=4680358)

* * *

 

  4. **Chwinamul kimchi** (취나물 김치): kimchi made from Chwinamul, a Korean leaf vegetable, leaves of various wild flowering species, mostly found on the mountains. The leaves carry a distinctive scent and their consumption is believed to be healthful since they contain proteins, calcium, vitamins B1, B2, niacin and iron. Sometimes used for medicinal purposes.

  5. **White Lotus**  (白莲) ( **Bailian** ) is a poem written by Lu Guimeng. Bailian alludes to people who are marginalized by feudal society, and can only be buried in obscurity.

* * *

                                                                                           

* * *

 
  6. **Lu Guimeng** (陆龟蒙) (? - AD 881): a recluse Chinese poet of the Tang dynasty, who lived in reclusion at Puli. Along with his friend and fellow poet Pi Rixiu, they created a new style of matching rhyme poetry where one would compose a poem and the other would reply with a new poem using the same rhyming scheme.
  7. **Jade Pool**  (瑶池): the mythical pool on the Kunlun mountain.



                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter as an apology for abandoning you guys T.T 
> 
> In here we're finally getting a glimpse of Jeong Han's inner thoughts. He's thawing, awwwww!!!!
> 
> Plus some PDA between the two. I really wanted to show the depth of the feelings Seung Cheol has for his concubine. It's not just carnal lust. It's the fluttering feeling you have when you fall in love for the first time.
> 
> Ooooh, and cliffhanger!!! Any suggestions for female names? I still haven't decided :)
> 
> Enough said, please comment on how you thought of it. Your comments keep me motivated <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Aphrodisiac (春药)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I’m so, so, so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long!!! No excuse, I swear. My writer’s block hit so damn hard T.T I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and it’s been sitting in my laptop for months.
> 
> But…I personally thought the wait was necessary. I now know a lot more about Jeonghan, and have made extensive modification to this chapter to make sure he’s not portrayed as weak or gullible. Whether in this fic or outside, Jeonghan’s incredibly strong-minded, and I hope this chapter reflects this.
> 
> Once again, I deeply apologize for the long wait. But I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise to update more often!
> 
> PS: here’s the final bullet to kill off any Jeongcheol fan already REELING from their cute af interaction on “VERY NICE” :)))
> 
> I’m rolling in hell right now, God, they’re too much!!!!
> 
> PSS: Thank you soromasoc for the name recommendation :) Dedicated to everyone who has been patiently waiting!

_Daegun Choi Seungcheol, out of sheer ennui, has decided to spend the night with one of his concubines Yoon Jeonghan. Only the Grand Prince never expected to slowly fall deeper and deeper in love with the intelligent, prideful male. This frightens him, and many a times Seungcheol wanted to bed Jeonghan to rid himself of these feelings, but time and time again, he could never bring himself to do it._

_Yoon Jeonghan, the unfavoured son of a merchant's mistress, has only one dream: to enter the Gwageo and serve as a civil officer. His dream was shattered when, for protections and favour, he was given away by his father to the Hojo's Panseo. Stuck as a concubine in the Daegun's harem, Yoon Jeonghan expected to spend his life withered away and angry at the world. Only, he meets his "husband", and finds himself opening up. These feelings are foreign to Jeonghan, but he knows his opinion of Choi Seungcheol has changed._

_Just when everything seems to be going alright between the two, a sinister plot is formed, out of sheer jealousy, and it threatens to destroy this fragile relationship..._

* * *

**Petunia Courtyard**

Ahn Hyejeong, one of the Daegun's concubines, is sitting on a chaise lounge. The beautiful female's face is dark, her attractive features twisted with anger and jealousy, her long nails tearing the delicate embroidered handkerchief apart.

A smashed amethyst tea set lays on the ground, next to it – the concubine's terrified servants, kneeling beneath her, their heads bent, and their bodies shaking.

It's a bad day for their Mistress, and that means one of them is going to be her dumping ground. 

No one has ever gotten away in one piece.

Five years it has been since Mistress Ahn first set foot inside the Residence, and she has become known as one of, if not  _the_ most vicious Mistresses inside the Daegun's harem. Born as the daughter of  **Ijo**   **Champan** 's mistress, Ahn Hyejeong has inherited only the best from her mother, a woman much favoured by the Champan. The concubine has grown up into a stunning female, with a fiery beauty to match a mind full of ambition. Amidst daughters and sons galore, somehow Ahn Hyejeong has ensured she was the only one favoured by her father, and has used that affection to secure her place as the first concubine given to the Daegun.

No one in the Ahn clan thought that a Mistress' daughter, someone with so impure a bloodline, and who was not even a firstborn daughter, could ever become a Daegun's concubine, but Ahn Hyejeong defied them all, besting her clan's other, more noble-blooded females –  including her father's official daughter, born from the marriage between him and his legally wedded wife.

The fact that Ahn Hyejeong, who should have never been able to achieve so high a station, did manage to, even winning out against her intimidating competitors, speaks volumes of her formidability.

As the first concubine inside the Residence, Hyejeong has the power to control all family matters, from the monetary allowances that other concubines are given per month, to the allocation of servants, to the right to examine the Residence's financial records and its fund reserves, and even the ability to decide how many nights a concubine gets per month with the Daegun.

Hyejeong is, of course, not happy that since her entrance to the Daegun’s Residence, he has not bedded her even once, but the concubine takes pleasure in knowing that he has never bedded any of his other concubines, either. The Grand Prince does not care much for any of them, and even Hyejeong does not see him more than thrice a year, at the Annual Royal Banquets.

Of course, just because the Daegun pays no heed to any of them, does not mean that concubine Ahn is unaware of other concubines currently residing in the harem. In fact, Hyejeong’s favourite past-time is making sure any concubine whom she thinks is more beautiful than her, or does not properly acknowledge her station as “Mistress” of the Residence, suffers during their stay at the Harem.

One by one, the concubines, either submit in helpless deference, or wither away, abandoned, nameless, forever just another word inside the Harem’s list.

And Ahn Hyejeong has devised many a ways to make sure they submit.

Now, her target has shifted. To a person in particular.

Yoon Jeonghan.

The male concubine has never caught her attention, being male, not highborn, and powerless. Besides, the Daegun doesn’t even like males.

Or so Ahn Hyejeong thought.

Until she saw the Grand Prince tenderly caring for the other male.

She was taking a stroll in the Residence’s garden, when she saw the Daegun. Face alight with excitement and eager to greet him, she missed her servants’ fearful looks at each other. Inside the Harem, few were ignorant of how affectionate the Prince had been to concubine Yoon. The few who were, included Ahn Hyejeong. Out of vengeance, or perhaps out of fear, none in the Residence dared breathe a word to her, knowing that her reaction would be disastrous. Her servants, especially, tried their hardest to conceal the open secret, most fearing for their lives, some, secretly vindictive that concubine Ahn’s glory days were on a countdown.

But the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, as her servants hopelessly observed their Mistress approaching the Pavilion with a smile on her face, and paled as they saw her come to a standstill, body frozen in disbelief. She’d seen the Prince lovingly kiss concubine Yoon on the forehead and walk away.

Needless to say, the delicate curtains of Petunia Courtyard were stained blood-red that night.

Upon extensive investigation, Ahn Hyejeong finally discovers how much has gone under her nose, and how serious a threat Yoon Jeonghan is to her position.

Her blood boils, both out of anger, and out of extreme jealousy.

It drives her insane, seeing the Prince so gentle, seeing his attention bestowed on someone so lowly, someone so unworthy, someone so mundane.

Someone _who is not her_.

That the attention sparingly bestowed upon her, in cold indifference, thrice every year, out of duty, is now willingly showered, in excess, on someone else. She could not believe her eyes and ears – _her_ Grand Prince Choi Seungcheol, the man who had not even attempted to show up on their “wedding” night, who paid no attention to her even when he was greeted, could be so warm and caring towards someone else.

Perhaps the salt to her wound, is _confirming_ , that the Daegun has a gentle side to him, _but it does not belong to **her**_.

Before, the concubine was so proud of being the only person inside the Harem whom the Daegun interacted with, but seeing the affection unfolding right before her eyes, incinerates her.

The Daegun’s attention, can only be on her. And nobody else.

Ahn Hyejeong will kill anyone who stands in the way.

* * *

**Warning: mentions of male/female sex and explicit language (if you don’t want to read this, then skip to the next line break)**

Inside the master chamber of Petunia Courtyard, tiny moans can be heard, along with masculine groans. On the bed, under the flickering candlelight, two naked bodies can be seen, one male, one female, in the middle of sex. The female is none other than Ahn Hyejeong.

“Aahh….ahhh….harder…h-harder…ahhhhhhh.....“ The concubine moans passionately, as if lost in pleasure, but her eyes are frighteningly calm and lucid.

They change position suddenly, the concubine now straddling the unknown male, bearing down onto him viciously.

“Ahhhh…..ahahhhh….will…will you…help me get rid of Yoon Jeonghan now? Ahh…so good…”

“That’s it…keep going….fuck…you’re so tight….fuck….how could that bastard Choi Seungcheol miss out on this…”

Hyejeong grinds her sex against the man’s “Will…you….help…me….ahhh” She speaks, words in sync with every thrust.

“Aahhh….fuck…yes…now come over here, bitch….let me fuck you some more….” And the male pounds on her.

Giggling can be heard, along with sounds of the bed creaking.

Darkness conceals everything under its sinister wings….

The night…has only just begun.

**End of M/F sex, not end of explicit language!!!**

* * *

**Warning: explicit language, talks of non-consensual sex!!!!**

The first thing Yoon Jeonghan notices when he wakes up, virtually blind, is that his hands are bound.

The second, he’s on the move.

The information does not make sense for a while, he’s so dizzy that it’s impossible to process any thoughts.

Then he realizes.

Either the Grand Prince is playing a very elaborate joke on him, or he’s being kidnapped. On horseback, judging by how nauseous he’s feeling from the harsh motion.

There’s a very high possibility it’s the latter.

Jeonghan does not know what to think.

He’s frightened, but he knows there’s a purpose to this act, otherwise they would’ve slit his throat, and would never have bothered to carry him like this.

Which means this ulterior motive concerns either his family, or…Seungcheol.

The thought depresses him, his family couldn’t wait to get him out of their hair, even at the cost of his own pride and dignity, for them to want to ransom him? Impossible. Seungcheol, as much as the Prince favours him right now, is, after all, a man with a harem full of beautiful males and females who can’t wait to replace his position. Is he ever going to bother with a lowly concubine who has no political worth? He’ll probably forget about Jeonghan sooner or later.

The latter makes his heart clench. The thought of the Prince doting on, or caring for any of the concubines so tenderly like he did Jeonghan, is physically painful. It makes Jeonghan feels…almost possessive. For which he berates himself immediately. He’s obviously let the affection get to his head. In what world does a man with numerous concubines belong only to one person? But the feeling of being cared for is so powerful, it’s addictive.

Jeonghan belatedly realizes, even as he actively tried to deny it, his days, and his mood, have become inevitably entwined with Seungcheol. His affection makes Jeonghan happy, and in the days that he does not come, the male feels despondent.

_Mommy, how do I know that I love someone?_

_My little Jeonghannie, the day will come, when a very special person can affect your emotions simply by being there for you, then you will know, that you care for them, so, so much. Then, Jeonghannie, it is love._

Oh.

Then, it is love.

Jeonghan reels from his sudden realization. But then, he feels…almost at peace. To be able to forwardly acknowledge what his heart has been telling him for a while, simultaneously makes his heart flutter and his stomach drop. In the game of relationships, whoever loves first, loses. Evidently, it is him who has lost.

For he is foolishly, hopelessly in love with Choi Seungcheol.

* * *

Furiously shaking himself out of his revelries, Jeonghan tries to focus on finding a way to escape first. Anything else has to be put aside. He wiggles his hands, attempting to loosen the ropes that bind his wrists – a skill he picked up from his childhood friend – while being ever so quiet so as to not alarm his kidnapper.

There’s hope – ever so slowly, the ropes loosen. Jeonghan even has a plan: as soon as his hands are free, he is going to use the momentum to push himself off the horse and roll away as far as possible, trying to find a bush to hide. From there, he could free his legs and eyes, and attempt to go back to the Residence.

But Lady Luck is not on his side this night, for on the edge of success, his transport comes to a halt.

Ever so “ungently”, he’s shoved over someone’s shoulder like a potato sack, and carried away.

It seems that his chance of survival has become significantly smaller. Jeonghan calmly acknowledges the fact, but he won’t give up. Not now. Not when he has someone to return to. He may never be able to confess his feelings out loud, but he wants to see Seungcheol’s face again, so badly. That smile. That voice. That kiss. He wants to be able to bask, even for the shortest time, in that gentleness, in that affection. Now that he knows his own heart, there’s nothing more he would like to do, than to return to his Daegun.

Yoon Jeonghan will not give up. Not now. Yoon Jeonghan has never been a quitter. Especially not now.

* * *

Jeonghan is harshly shoved onto a hard surface, and his eye cloth not-so-gently ripped off him. He seems to be inside a warehouse of some sort. A very old one. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spots rodents crawling near the haystack against the wall, and water is dripping from the ceiling.

The whole space smells of lack of inhabitation – moldy and murky.

“Ah, the illustrious concubine Yoon. So glad to have you finally visit me. And I thought you’d _died_ in a ditch somewhere. Shame. Would’ve been better that way” – a decadent female voice speaks up.

He recognizes that voice. It belongs to concubine Ahn Hyejeong – the first concubine inside the Residence. The young woman has always given him an off feeling, and her disdain, and abuse, of other concubines was notorious. Luckily, she never paid much attention to him beside the cursory glance, deeming him a waste of time.

It seems his luck has run out. For in front of him, face dark and sinister, is Ahn Hyejeong. Next to her, muscular men with the looks of the devil.

“Well, concubine Yoon? Cat got your tongue?”

He is not going to waste his effort answering her. She seems not all that sane, either.

“Concubine Yoon? Or should I call you Lady Yoon now? Why so quiet? Mouth too sore from servicing our ‘husband’?”

That, he could not ignore.

“First, concubine Ahn, the Daegun is neither my husband nor yours. And second, please do not throw out accusations”

“Oh? I’m so sorry, my dearest concubine. Have I offended you? We both spread our legs for the same man, no? How is that not sharing a husband?” – Hyejeong knows this is not true, at least she knew he’d never bedded her, but it never hurts to make people believe.

It stings. The thought of Seungcheol laying with someone else really hurts, but Jeonghan is determined to stay unmoved.

“Why have you taken me here, concubine Ahn?”

“Aw, you want to get serious so quickly? And here I was thinking we had such a good sisterly bonding time…”

“Why am I here?”

“Well, since you insist…you see, ‘Jeonghannie’, you’ve been very, very bad, taking my Prince’s attention away from me. I want to…punish you a little, so that you can remember your position”

“Do not call me by that name, you’ve no right. Secondly, do you think this will go unnoticed?...Also, the Grand Prince’s attention has never been on you in the first place” – no one besides his mother has ever called him Jeonghannie, he does not want it coming out of her filthy mouth.

At his reply, Ahn Hyejeong’s face distorts unattractively – “Shut up!! It’s you who took his attention away from me. He’s mine, you hear? Mine!!! No one, and I mean _no one_ , can ever get in the way between him and I” – at this, she stops and takes a deep breath, trying to recompose herself – “It’s your fault, Yoon Jeonghan. You brought this upon yourself by attracting the Prince’s attention. Let me remind you again of who you are – a filthy, worthless little _bitch_ who’s lucky enough to hang on to the Grand Prince! And for that, you’ll pay…let me just…teach you a little lesson”

“Min, give it to him” – the female speaks, upon which a man from inside the group of males steps forward. His face is covered by black cloth, his features indiscernible. But his whole stance, and the gleam in his eyes, speaks of pure evil.

 A look from the man, and the rest of the group moves forward to restrain him. Jeonghan struggles furiously, trying to escape from the hold, but someone like him can never beat the monstrous strength of 4 different muscular men.

The man comes close, and uses one of his hands to pry Jeonghan’s jaws open. Something bitter is poured inside his mouth, and he tries to cough to spit it out, but already some of it has made its way down his throat, causing it to burn.

“How’s that for a little treat, huh, Yoon Jeonghan? Yummy yummy” – Ahn Hyejeong speaks up yet again.

“What have you fed me?” – trying to resist the burning sensation in his throat, Jeonghan says.

“Oh, it’s nothing, to be honest. It’s a gift! You see, I figured that since you seem to enjoy spreading your fucking legs for a man so much, I’d help you select…shall we say…more candidates. The thing you just drank, is an extremely potent aphrodisiac, one that is sold in the most exclusive of brothels. It is designed specifically for males, and upon consumption, you will…want it up your fucking arse so much, that nothing else will sate you.

But… dear me, it’s so potent, it should only be taken 3 drops at a time. Oh dear, did we _accidentally_ give you too much? Not to worry, these fine men here will make sure you’re all _satisfied_ ”

Jeonghan’s stomach sinks upon hearing the news. Already, he can feel a strange, warm, feverish sensation coursing through his body. Knowing Ahn Hyejeong, she probably did not lie.

He needs to bide his time, he needs more information from her. He needs more time to escape.

“Are you not afraid I will escape and inform the Prince of your behavior?”

“Shut up! Do not speak of him with your lowly mouth! Hah, how naïve, you think you can make it out of here alive? If you don’t die from overdose first, then these men will fuck you to death and finish you off. Or the other way around. They’re not picky either way. You’re nothing but a warm hole”

Damn, his head is spinning now. This is not okay, he needs to stay awake until after she leaves so he can escape.

His eyes widen, though, when they see the male called “Min” roughly pulls Ahn Hyejeong closer and kisses her.

She is not faithful!

Ahn Hyejeong passionately kisses the man, euphoric from victory. From the corner of her eyes, she smugly looks at Yoon Jeonghan. She wants him to die knowing that the Prince was hers, and so was any other man she wanted.

”Come, Min, let’s go and _celebrate_. We should leave your men to their ‘party’, hm?”

She lets the aroused male touch her all over while they walk away, knowing that Yoon Jeonghan is looking. Despite her enamored moans and sweet talk, her eyes are frighteningly cold.

_Problem solved._

* * *

Jeonghan watches as Ahn Hyejeong take off. In front of him, the salivating males close rank all around.

He’s trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…um…I apologize once again for leaving this for so long, but… I hope you guys liked it?
> 
> I KNOW I promised no nasty female, but I PROMISE (lol), it won't drive them apart, and she won't be here for long!!!
> 
> Please comment on your thoughts.
> 
> Have a great day! And SEVENTEEN is having a comeback right now, please support them so that they can win!


End file.
